Nowadays performing rescue and fire fighting operations at locations above the ground level remains tedious especially, when a location for such operations is high above the ground level. Additionally, maintenance of high rise buildings is also a time consuming and risky.
In existing technologies, helicopters are used to perform rescue and fire fighting operations on the high rise buildings. Helicopters may use one of ropes, cages, ladders, and baskets for performing rescue and fire fighting operations. However, the use of ropes, cages, ladders, and baskets involves considerable amount of risk due to the dynamics of the helicopters. Additionally, the dynamics of the helicopters results in movement of hanging cages and hanging baskets. The movement of the hanging cages and the hanging baskets may create height and space limitations.
Further, elevators may also be used to overcome the above limitations. The elevators can be installed on an exterior wall of a multi-storey building. Alternatively, the elevators may be installed in the ground level and may be used to access different stories of the building. However, the elevators have various limitations. For example, the elevators installed at the ground level cannot be used to access stories of the building that are very high above the ground level due to height limitation of the elevators. Further, the elevators installed on the exterior wall of the multi-storey building may not be able to navigate across entire peripheral surface of the multi-storey building. Further installation of such elevators may be challenging when the shape of the multi-storey building is irregular and may be costly affair. Moreover, during a severe fire outbreak, an assembly holding the elevators may get damaged.
Apart from the above mentioned technologies, suspended pulley mechanisms may be also used for rescue operations, fire fighting, and maintenance operations. The pulley mechanism may used to hold a rope along with a cage. The pulley mechanism may installed on a top portion of a high rise building thereby enabling the rope along with the cage to be suspended from the building. However, the cage suspended using the pulley mechanism may become unstable.
Therefore, there is a need for a system for managing operations on a peripheral surface of high rise buildings in an efficient manner.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.